


Life on The Murder Scene

by The_Art_of_Suicide



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, The Used
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Cannibalism, Domestic Violence, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Murder, Mutilation, Necrophilia, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prostitution, Serial Killers, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, Work In Progress, past waycest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:33:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 21,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Art_of_Suicide/pseuds/The_Art_of_Suicide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I would like to thank Momiji Neyuki for inspiring me, her last chapter brought on so many emotions, I felt the need to do something creative with them. I'm not too positive on where I'm going with this but I have loads of ideas. Please forgive any bad grammar. This is my first story so feedback is welcome.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [momiji_neyuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/gifts).



> I would like to thank Momiji Neyuki for inspiring me, her last chapter brought on so many emotions, I felt the need to do something creative with them. I'm not too positive on where I'm going with this but I have loads of ideas. Please forgive any bad grammar. This is my first story so feedback is welcome.

Chapter 1. 

Loud echoing moans are what greet me when I come home in the early hours of Friday morning. Staggering through the door, I sigh in disgust, casting a contemptuous glance down the hallway of my shithole apartment.

Tonight had been a long night ,ended with a particularly vicious client, who decided to physically throw me out of his car once we had finished, barely giving me time to pull up my skin tight jeans, he then spat at me before driving away. 

Feeling irritable after this not unusual treatment and the long walk home. The last thing I want to hear when I get in is my boyfriend, Frank, and some john going at it. Despite the fact that we both do it, I still feel anger at the thought of my boyfriend sleeping with other men, for money. 

Rolling my eyes I silently lock the front door. As I make to creep past mine and Frank’s bedroom, the volume of the clients moans increase sickeningly in my head. 

My intentions of heading to the living room to sleep disappear, as I hear Franks companion gasp out, ordering Frank to his knees. The voice sounds familiar, more familiar than that of a regular or previous client. 

Pausing at the doorway of the bedroom I listen to the increased gasps of pleasure, from the maybe not unknown stranger. My curiosity and my ever burning anger at Frank get the best of me. 

Carefully, biting my lip in concentration, I turn the handle and enter my bedroom. To my disbelief, not only were the gasps and moans of pleasure familiar, but so was the tall thin man, with his back pressed against my closet. Hands above his head clutching at the frame, practically vibrating with need.

Shaking with barely suppressed rage I stalk over to my cheat of a boyfriend, who is on his knees naked, sucking the cock of my also naked brother, Mikey. In that minuet I stand next to them my blood boiling. For that whole gut wrenching minuet I stand there, un-noticed by either, both too far gone to notice my presence by the closet. 

Silently stooping down I pull out my switchblade knife, stored secretly in the lining of my right combat boot, I scowl at it my head pounding. Turning to look at the two men next to me I take that next moment to think. 

The sounds of Frank’s muffled gasps of pleasure, combined with the ragged moans of my brother, run down my spine. No. 

Breathing heavily I make my decision. In on slick movement, only a prostitute mastered in the art of self-defence, could make I cover my brothers mouth with my left hand. Pressing in roughly, I feel him tense in panic, his eye flying open. 

Frank, so absorbed in getting Mikey off, does not notice the silence from above him. I hold my knife to Mikey’s throat and hiss in his ear. "Grab his hair. Now." 

His hands shaking, Mikey, grabs two fistfuls of Frank’s, shoulder length black hair, pulling him further down onto his cock. Frank stiffens and opens his eyes glaring up at Mikey. I smirk down at him as he takes in the scene that has unfolded above him. He gasps in panic, finally grasping hold of the ill-fated situation, and tries to get up out of Mikey’s still present grasp. Enjoying his distressed state, I sneer down at him.

"Hey baby, you look like your struggling there, want a hand?" 

Eyes’ widening Frank tries to shake his head at me. I shake my head mockingly back at him, and move from my position beside Mikey to stand behind him instead, still keeping my knife pressed to Mikey’s throat. 

His mouth now free from the constricting presence of my hand, Mikey gasps for air and gazes at me fearfully. I maintain eye contact as I tug one of his hands from Frank’s hair to be replaced by my own commanding grip. 

I force Franks head down then back up aggressively, watching Mikey’s face contort with pleasure, as Frank’s mouth devours his cock again and again. I continue to guide Franks head at a brutal unforgiving pace, listening to him fight for breath. 

I know my brother and I know my brothers kinks. He is also a prostitute and I taught him everything he knows. One thing about my brother is that he, really, enjoys a bit of hard-core knifeplay. 

Me knowing my brother and sensing how close he is, from the way his eyes roll back and his mouth gapes open in a kind of silent prayer, I conclude that it’s time for my revenge. Mikey’s betrayal, his cheating on me, is unforgivable. I press Franks head down and hold it there with a heavy hand.

I look at Mikey with cold merciless eyes and he knows. I watch the look of almost submissive understanding flicker across his face, before I swipe the blade of my knife across his throat.


	2. Chapter 2

I watch Mikey’s eyes widen as blood cascades down his front; his body convulses his eyes never leaving mine. Then there is nothing. Nothing, but the constant gush of blood and the heavy presence, that is the corrupt weapon in my hand. 

My mind is blank as I drop the knife to the floor and then proceed to tug Frank by the hair, up off the cock of my now dead brother. After easing off Mikey’s cold dead fingers out from his hair, I pick up Franks’ petite body and carry him to our bed. I carefully place him on top of the sheets, staring at his unconscious form. There is drying cum over his swollen lips and his hair is a mess, some sticking to his sweaty forehead. 

As my eyes travel down his tattooed body, I find myself crying for what I had done and for the beauty that was once my precious, now dead Frank. 

"Why Frank!?" 

I scream out loud, pounding his chest with my fists, tears burning at my eyes. 

What happened next shocked me so much, that I tripped over my own feet and fell to the floor. Shaking my head in confusion, I struggled to my feet. 

There was Frank, My Frank. Alive. Coughing violently and trying to sit up, I stare at him in disbelief. I was so sure I had killed him, that; he had suffocated on my brother’s cock, that; while Mikey had bled to death above him, my Frankie had taken his last breath. 

Still completely stunned, I climb onto bed, Beside Frank and put my arms around him. 

"That’s it baby just breath, you’re okay" I tell him soothingly.

Upon hearing my voice, Frank jumped and tried to crawl across our bed, away from me. Stuttering in terror. 

"Get away from me, you’re fucking crazy!".

In his struggle to get away from me, he falls off the end of the bed. It is his cry of horror that pulls me out of my position on the bed. I race to his side and wrap my arms round his shaking body. He does not fight me. 

Frank wraps his own arms around me as well and we both gaze upon the naked, blood stained corpse, that was once my brother. 

Mikey is lying slumped against the side on my closet. The gash on his neck wipe open exposing his trachea, thick red blood still oozing down onto this starved, white, lifeless chest. My breath increases and my heart pounds erratically, I find myself getting hard as I study my brothers body taking in every detail. 

I admire the contrast of intoxicatingly red blood on stark white skin. It’s beautiful. I take my time to look into my brother’s vacant staring eyes, widened in shock and fear, the last two emotions he ever felt, immortalized in his eyes. His lips are parted; he had still through his last second of fear, been able to come down Frank’s throat. 

At this thought I turn to Frank, grabbing his hair and Kiss him forcefully, wanting to taste my brother’s betrayal. 

What Frank did next shocked me more than anything that had happened tonight. Frank moaned into the kiss grasping at my shoulders and climbing into my lap.


	3. Chapter 3

I had failed to notice the change in Franks breathing, while he too, took in the details of my crime. My eyes widen as he thrusts his hips down into mine. I pull at him, deepening our kiss, Frank letting out desperate moans. Between kisses he pulls off my clothes impatiently, throwing them aside; I claw at his back fighting to keep him close.

I’m so over whelmed and so desperately turned on. But this is not enough, growling against his still swollen lips, I push Frank viciously out of my lap. 

Frank blinks in confusion looking from my face down to my still hard cock. I sit there panting, a glare fixed on my silent boyfriend. Frank immediately rolls onto his knees, trembling. I slowly get to my feet and stand before him, he looks up at me peering through his bangs, pupils blown, and I shake my head at him before turning to my brother’s corpse. 

I hear Frank’s gasp, as I dip my hands into the congealed blood, on Mikey’s neck. Smirking to myself, I smear my now blood soaked hands seductively down my chest, over my hips and down to my cock. Stroking myself I moan and turn to Frank eyebrow raised, Challenging him. 

Startled, Frank crawls towards me. I can see how turned on he is and it makes me want to fuck him, hard and merciless, right next to Mikey's body. Frank however decides to take the situation into his own hands, or mouth rather. 

A mischievous smile on his face, Frank lowers his head to my crotch and takes me into his mouth. His hands gripping my thighs, Frank sucks my cock greedily, occasionally pulling off to lick at the blood drying on my stomach. 

"Such a fucking slut Frankie" I growl "my brothers cum not enough for you, you want his blood too?" 

He moans loudly at this and I thrust harshly into his warm mouth once more, before I cum down his throat, tugging his hair and gasping. 

Frank is not done there he stands slowly, watching me with a provocative bite of his lip, he then proceeds to lap at the blood dried on my chest, he lets out quiet little mewls as his tongues swipes through the mess. 

As he works on cleaning me off with his tongue, I jerk Frank off hard and fast, he working his hips into my hand begging through his mewls. I growl against his ear 

"Such a fucking slut baby, did you like blowing my brother while he bled to death?" "Did it turn you on seeing his bloody corpse?  
"  
"Fuck Gerard’ he moans biting down into my neck as he cums, in hot wet strips, against my stomach. 

I grab his hair roughly pulling him into a violent kiss tasting the sharp taste Mikey’s blood on his tongue.


	4. Chapter 4

The morning after I killed Mikey, Frank spent the morning scrubbing at the dried puddle of blood left on the floor, I could hear him cursing as he worked the stain off of the floor boards. While Frank was busy, I fought Mikey’s cold stiff body into the short, black dress and the battered red stilettos he had worn the night before, I kept his underwear. Frank and I spent the rest of the day together working on a plan to get rid of the body undetected. 

That night we carried Mikey’s body outside, wrapped in one of my hoodies. Working fast we hauled him through our apartment building, wary of neighbors and their potential visitors, as we rush down the corridor and hasten down the two flights of stairs leading outside. 

Once outside we stand the corpse between us, each with an arm tight round it, we walk quickly to Mikey’s apartment building three blocks away. Keeping our heads down, hoods pulled up, nobody bothers us. 

We leave Mikey in a dumpster down the alley way next to his block of flats. It truly breaks my heart to leave him here of all places. It was here he picked up clients, despising every one of them. Here is also the place he had once slept each night, during the year he was homeless, when I left him. This is the one place on earth Mikey had hated more than any other. 

Before shutting away, the body of my deceased brother and ex-lover, I held his dead weight in my arms, pressing a gentle kiss to his cold blue lips. Frank gave me my moment before carefully easing Mikey’s body from my grasp; together we lift him up into the dumpster and close the lid. Frank took my hand and led me back to our apartment. We slept well that night, wrapped in a tangle of each other’s limbs, under the blankets. 

 

*** 

 

It has now been two weeks since I killed my brother. Two weeks since Frank and I had got off using my brothers blood. And it had been two weeks since Frank and I had discovered a hidden darkness within ourselves and each other. 

Over the last two weeks Frank and I had been able to live comfortably, just us two in our little apartment. Mikey always kept all of his money with him, rolled together and taped to the inside of his bra; I had known this and sought it out while taking care of his body. Mikey had had 400 dollars on him the night he died, Frank and I put it to good use by paying this months rent and buying in some groceries. 

With the money spent and us running low on food, I knew it was time for me to start hooking again. Time for Frank to start hooking again. Frank and I had spent almost every night, this past two weeks, fucking each other. We got off by reminiscing about how Mikey had looked, lying dead on our bedroom floor. 

 

***

 

I want to kill again. I want to kill some john while he has Frank on his back, pounding into him as I slit the johns throat. I shared this fantasy with Frank; he smirked, and told me he wanted to fuck someone’s fresh dead corpse. I always knew we belonged together, from the moment I had met him, I knew. 

For now, it’s back to business as usual. Frank and I have no concrete plans for our next kill; we have decided it would be more of a thrill if it was spontaneous. I have now forgiven Frank for cheating on me with Mikey; If it had not happened, we would never have encountered this powerful, consuming desire, which now plagues our minds. We need each other, as we always have, for the past five years. We have changed, through our need for each other; we now crave blood and violence. We lust for the devastating romance that can only be shared with a corpse.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving onto Frank's point of view for now :)

It's been a couple of weeks since Gerard killed Mikey and tonight we go back to work. Tonight it’s Gerard's turn to use our apartment for bringing back clients; he left early, hoping to find a decent spot to pick someone up. There are a lot of other hookers that live in our building and those next to it, making business here difficult at times, so it’s important to head out early so as to save yourself a good spot. 

Gerard had left an hour ago. Kissing him goodbye, I told him I would leave after my shower, leaving the apartment for his uses. Gerard, in full diva mode he left the apartment, with a seductive sway to his hips, locking the door behind him. I take a quick shower, thinking over my plans for when Gerard returns with his first client of the night. 

Having finished my shower and dried off, I’m now standing in my closet completely naked, waiting for Gerard to return with whichever john he picks up first tonight. I have decided that I want a taste of what it is to kill someone. We agreed that the next kill should be spontaneous and so, tonight’s the night. 

My breath hitches in excitement at the sound of keys turning in the lock of our front door. I can hear Gerard’s seductive purr as he guides his client to their death. 

I hear the mattress creak from across the room. Careful not to make a sound I reach above my head, searching out my one black tie, upon finding it I pull it down from its place among my coat hangers. 

Listening hard, my dick hardens at the sound of Gerard’s breathy moans; I can tell he’s putting on a show, that’s what he does, running his hands over his body biting his lip with the mattress creaking below him. 

"Little slut" I snicker to myself, stroking my dick slowly, in anticipation. 

I wait five minutes or so, giving them time to really get into it, before slowly opening the closet door. My heart in my throat, I tighten my grip on the tie in my hand, before edging quietly across the room to the foot of the bed. 

I have to hold in an appreciative groan at the sight of Gerard on his back, hands clasped tight against the headboard, his pale legs wrapped lazily around the johns waist. 

I take a moment to enjoy what I can see from this position, Gerard’s client is taller than him and has an explosion of curls attached to his head, his thighs are lean and powerful. It pisses me off to see that he is working into Gerard at a slow, almost loving pace. 

Climbing onto the bed, I quickly and successfully, drape my small but strong body over that of the john, pinning him against Gerard. 

Gerard’s client’s breathing is uneven and I can feel him shaking against me, I press more of my weight against him breathing heavily into his ear. 

"What’s your name?" I ask trying to keep my voice even. 

"Ray" Gerard answers sweetly from the mattress, his eyes flashing maliciously. 

"I was asking him" I retort vindictively, glaring down at him. 

Gerard looks back up at me smirking, he knows I’m pissed, he licks his lips seductively at me, and I snap. 

With a snarl of fury, I wrap my tie around Ray’s neck and tighten it in one sharp pull. Gerard grabs hold of Ray’s arms tightly, stopping him from fighting me, as I hold the tie in place cutting off his air. 

Ray starts to fight, trying to pull out of Gerard’s grasp, panicking while he chokes slowly turning blue. I laugh rutting my hips tauntingly against his ass adding to his distress. 

"I’m going to kill you Ray, kill you while you fuck this whore" I say calmly into his ear, before quickening my pace and rubbing off, erratically against his ass. I don’t know if he hears me as he twitches madly still trying to get free. 

I wish I could see Ray's face, watch it turning darker and darker, as he struggles against Gerard's grip and my heavy presence against his back. His resistance is short lived, I moan as my dick slides against his ass lubricated with my precum. I hear his rasping breaths catching in his throat as I hold the tie impossibly tight around neck with one hand the other the other reached under his hips, holding him steady. It does not take long for Ray to start losing consciousness. I can feel Gerard shaking below me as he lets go of Rays limp arms and reaches under him in order to get a hold of his dick, jerking off hard and fast, he lets out a loud moan as he cums. 

"Fuck. He’s dead!" Gerard pants. He flails a hand out from under Ray’s lifeless body, to grab my arm. 

The realization hits me and gasping Gerard’s name, I cum all over Ray’s toned ass and thighs, shuddering against his motionless body. 

Panting into the hair falling across his back, I use the tie, still tight around Ray’s neck, to manhandle him of off Gerard. 

Gerard looks wrecked; sprawled back against the sheets his legs spread, wide and slutty and a dark mess of back greasy hair frames his flushed sweaty face. A look of lust that bordering on pure, animalistic hunger covers Gerard’s face as his eyes bore into mine. 

A devious expression, coupled with a little grin made up of swollen lips and tiny teeth, takes over Gerard’s pixie like face. As he makes a move to try sit up, I push him back down with firm press on his shoulders, with a smug smile I manage to keep him pinned down. 

Laughing at the pout on his face, I lean in to kiss him, biting at his lips before forcing my tongue into his mouth. Moaning, Gerard’s tongue rubbing against mine, our kiss deepens and my grip on him slackens. Gerard lets out a victorious ‘huh’ sound and before I know it he has us flipped over, his knees planted down either side of my hips, his arms caging my head as his grins down at me cheekily. 

I pout back up at him and he laughs, rolling his eyes before leaning in to kiss me softly.


	6. Chapter 6

Gerard and I slept peacefully, Ray’s body laid between us; we both snuggle into his lifeless form as we sleep. I find comfort in the coolness of Ray’s body and support in his stiffening frame. 

After a long night sleep I wake up late to find Gerard sitting cross legged on his side of the bed; apparently deep in thought as he absentmindedly plays with Ray’s long curly hair. Still curled against Ray I take a couple of moments to watch Gerard; appreciating his pale face, framed by his messy dark hair, as he stares into the distance. 

Eventually, blinking sleep out of my eyes, I reach over to tug at Gerard’s hand, he looks down at me and offers a shy smile. Yawning, I sit up and lean over Ray to kiss my beautiful boyfriends cheek, he smiles brightly when I suggest that we send a lazy afternoon together, us and Ray. 

We take a shower when we get up; jerking each other off lazily under the spray of water. We keep Ray’s body propped against the dirty tiled wall, alternating between slow hot kisses shared with each other and sweet kisses to Ray’s cold dead lips, as we work to get each other off. 

For the remainder of the day we take delight in vegging out on the sofa, watching rubbish satellite T.V. together, Ray’s body laid out on the floor at our feet. During each commercial break we make out giggling between kisses, tickling each other, flailing limbs carelessly knocking Ray’s body about. 

After a romantic dinner together during which; we play footsie under the table and laughing at the cheesiness of it, feet each other of our own forks. Once finished, Gerard wanders off to nose through Ray’s wallet, left in the pocket of the smart dress pants, abandoned on the bedroom floor, which Ray had worn the night before. 

Leaving the dishes on the table I get up to watch as Gerard digs through Ray’s wallet. He finds 800 dollars cash, a number of credit cards, membership cards and business cards. His silence throughout worries me and I immediately start to panic knowing what is to come. 

He looks up at me, his face is blank, I feel his anger radiating off him as he gets to his feet, advancing on me. 

“He’s rich” 

I cower against the wall, sniveling at his cold tone, waiting for the first hit. Gerard crowds against me, breathing harshly before punching me in the mouth. Gasping at the pain I try to stutter out an apology, I know his temper and how much worse this could get. After a couple of sharp punches to my stomach, his face twisted with rage Gerard spits in my face and then turns away, storming out of our bedroom. 

After five years together, I know better than to go after him. We both have major anger issues and have both, at times resorted to physical violence in our rage. I have at times battered him unconscious in an impulsive rage. He slaps me about, sometimes for no reason. We love each other and we beat each other, that’s just how it is and has always been. 

I jump at the crash the front door makes as Gerard slams it shut behind him. Tears pouring down my face I fall to my knees, whimpering at the pain in my face and stomach. Blinking back tears I pick up one of the business cards left lying on the floor. I wish I could have killed anyone other than Ray, who according to the card in my hand is a lawyer and whose family must be looking for him by now.


	7. Chapter 7

Once I have calmed down, I get up off the floor, grab Ray’s clothes and go back into the living room to get him dressed. An hour of frustration and much swearing later, I am finally able to drag Ray’s now clothed body, out into the hall where I leave it propped up against the front door. I waste away the next twenty minutes or so tidying away mine and Gerard’s plates from dinner.

Once night has fallen and the sound of the neighbors comings and goings quietened; I make the difficult trip along the corridor, down stairs and outside dragging Ray’s body wheezing in pain. Down the alleyway next to the building, I find Rays car parked; it does not surprise me to see that the windows have been smashed in and the seats slashed. 

I grab the car keys out of Ray’s pocket and unlock it. Leaning Ray against the wall I quickly walk round to open the trunk, looking around suspiciously I head back, grab Ray and move him into the trunk before slamming it shut. 

I don’t know what to do with the car, I can’t drive, should I torch it or just leave it with Ray stuffed in the trunk.

Pissed off at my own stupidity I decide to take it out on Ray. I re-open the trunk and pull Ray out by the hair. I carelessly let the corpse crash to the ground of the dirty alleyway and then fall to my knees next to it. 

Smirking I pull down Ray’s zipper and then proceed to lean over and suck his cock quickly into my mouth. My lip is still sore form earlier so, pull off and instead lick at it experimentally, knowing it can’t get hard, but reveling in the fact that I am still in total control. 

I feel myself getting hard, turned on by the stillness and absolute powerlessness of Ray, Knowing that I am responsible. 

Pulling off of Rays cock I quickly reach down to unzip my fly and palm myself to full hardness. I grip my cock painfully hard, thinking of the dirtiness of the situation; of being out in the open, the chance of being seen and of having this lifeless body for my disposal. Moaning quietly, I stroke my cock hard and fast, relishing in the burning friction of skin on skin. 

I want to get off fast and so decide to make to most of my time here. I grip the base of my dick and shuffle up on my knees before straddling Ray’s chest. I waste no more time and resume jerking off, writhing and panting, not bothering with any kind of technique. 

It does not take me long before I cum; aiming for Ray’s face, I finish with a loud moan and collapse against him. From this position I remove my tie, still tight round Ray’s bruised neck and replace it with his own, pulled just as tight. 

I leave Ray lying there in the alleyway next to his vandalized car; dick out, covered in cum... supposedly strangled with his own tie. Any cop looking at this would think that Ray had had a run in with some hooker and her pimp. 

Back in my apartment, I take a quick shower before going to bed. I wonder if Gerard is okay, he wasn't wearing shoes when he left, and was only wearing his pajama pants. I fall into a restless sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard's point of view from when he leaves the apartment.

In a tower of rage I Slam the apartment door shut, Frank knows better than to come after me but I am still determined to put as much distance between me and him as possible. I’m not even thinking, as I just take off down the corridor at a sprint. Turning into the stairwell, my bare feet pound against the filthy stairs that lead out of the apartment building, and I shove my way out through the front door. I hear the door creaking shut behind me, before I hastily turn left and start to run down the street, my emotions on overdrive. 

It's pouring with rain and I run blindly, knocking into people hanging about on the street corners. Shouts of complaint follow me as I run; my soaking hair is stuck to my face, pajama bottoms clinging to my legs, my breath is sharp in my bare chest and my feet slap against the wet ground, splashing in puddles.

I’m barely a foot from the front door of Mikey’s apartment building, when I not watching my step, run right though a pile of smashed glass. I scream in agony as the glass embeds in my feet, but somehow manage to keep going. Adrenaline rushes through me and staggering the last few paces I am able to stumble through the door. Hoping to god that Pete is home I fall over, growling in frustration I crawl to the stairs, and then proceed up to the second floor.

Breathless and dizzy, I reach Mikey and Pete’s front door. Balancing weakly on my knees, slam my fist against it twice before keeling over, unconscious from pain and exhaustion. 

I wake up some time later, to find myself laid on the battered sofa in Mikey’s old living room. At this realization I try to sit up but immediately fall back as a stifling wave of nausea hits me. I moan pathetically, throwing my arms over my face. 

"Gee?" Pete’s voice comes from somewhere behind me, and I strain towards it. "No hey lie still your hurt" He says quickly, moving to stand next to me. 

"That much is fucking obvious" I snap at him. He jumps at my tone and lowers his head submissively. I smirk at this.  
Pete; Mikey’s roommate has always been afraid of me, since we had first met three years ago in the whore house where we both worked. I had broken his nose because his voice pissed me off, and I wanted him to shut the fuck up. From then on he had made a point of being silent and subdued in my presence, terrified of my violent outbursts. I will never understand how he and Mikey actually became friends.

"Mikey’s not here" Pete whispers, glancing at me cautiously, "I have been meaning to come tell you, I’m sorry". 

"Why didn't you, he's my brother?" I glare up at him, and he whimpers in response. I roll my eyes at this. "Look he's probably found some new best friend and forgotten all about you" I sneer, delighting in the tears that start to flow from Pete’s dark eyes. 

He turns away from me sniffling, "Something's wrong" he says quietly. "Mikey wouldn't leave me like this" He doesn't hear my responsive scoff. ‘ "I called your uncle, he's on his way" Pete says before shuffling out of the room openly sobbing now. I hear him slamming his bedroom door shut. I close my eyes trying to get comfortable (despite the pain in my feet)

It's been over a year since I last saw my uncle Brian. We had not spoken Since Frank and I decided to leave his services, as his two best earning whores. After four years of hiding our relationship, which was strictly forbidden, we decided that enough was enough, and told Brian that we wanted to leave and work independently.  
Uncle brain had been upset but he understood. As a gift to his favorite nephew he bought our apartment and promised he would send some customers our way to get us started. Brian’s one catch was that, in his disappointment and jealousy at my love for Frank, he refused to keep in contact with me.  
My mom died when I was ten, she was a junkie, and one night she accidentally overdosed. I wasn't sad; she was a shit mom, she was always high or drunk and didn't take care of herself, never mind me and Mikey. Dad left my mom when I was three, right after Mikey was born, I don’t remember him but according to Uncle Brian, mom started going off the rails after he left us. For seven years my mom fucked about with drink and drugs; whoring herself out to pay for her habits, she never gave a fuck about her kids and social work never gave a damn either.  
Uncle Brian got custody of Mikey and I, and so we grew up in his whore house, two already damaged children raised in an adult’s world. Brian spent the three weeks leading up to my sixteenth birthday training me to be a whore, and on the night of my birthday he took my virginity. I had grown up around sex and knew what sex was but a part of me died that night. Even though he hurt me I always loved my Uncle Brian, we had a special relationship. A year of self-loathing later, on my seventeenth birthday, I was drunk and forced myself on Mikey taking his virginity. Despite everything, Mikey always loved me, and I him.


	9. Chapter 9

I lie on Pete’s sofa, my feet stinging and consciously fighting not to be sick, I reflecting on what has happened in the past 24 hours. Guilt and shame burn inside me as I remember the look of terror on Franks face, I know I shouldn't have hit him again, but he was there and I couldn't control my anger. Sometimes I just get so angry and I don’t even know why. 

Frank also has rage issues and I’m usually on the receiving end of his, sometimes random, bursts violence. Our personalities, they clash but at the same time they merge to make something so passionate, it would be foolish to let go. We have so much love for one another and always have; I could never really be apart from my Frankie. 

I know I should have not been so quick to blame Frank for Ray. I knew Ray was rich, not frank; I should have stopped him, but got too caught up in the moment. I’m scared that Ray’s family might track down his car. Then what? Frank and I will be put in jail, away from one another. I start crying at the thought of life without frank. I want to go back and apologies but I know he will be upset and scared after my outburst. 

Guilty tears are still cascading down my face ten minutes later when a sharp knock to the front door, pulls me from my thoughts. I hear Pete shuffling past the living room to answer the door. I can hear the familiar voice of my uncle greeting his ex-whore; I gulp nervously at the sound of approaching bodies and close my eyes, pretending to be asleep.  
A firm hand grasps my shoulder and I blink my eyes open, to meet the blue ones of my uncle and ex-lover, Brian. His eyes are wide, full of that love we had once shared, and I know that his feelings for me have not changed. 

"Hey Gee, we’re going to fix you up, don’t worry baby" Brian says softly. He leans in and kisses me and I instantly start crying again. 

"I've missed you" I sob as he moves his hand to hold mine. 

I feel a hand suddenly caress my left ankle and jump, looking down I see some blonde kid of maybe around sixteen, kneeling on the floor by my feet, his blonde head lowered and his body tense. 

"What the Fuck Tommy be careful!" Brian yells kicking the boy in the ribs. 

Tommy looks up, his brown eyes defiant. "If he would just stay still. Please" he says stiffly, his eyes meeting mine, I gaze back at him coldly and he quickly lowers his head. "Please sir, I would like to take the glass out of your feet, If you could just lie still please" he says to the floor. 

"Go ahead boy" I sneer at him, and picking up a pair of tweezers, Tommy sets about his task. 

Brian had watched our exchange in silence, and after the brat gets to work I turn to meet Brian’s contemplating stare, which instantly turns to one of concern when I scream in pain, as Tommy pulls out the first shard of glass. 

While Tommy works, Brian holds my hand and murmurs encouragement, while I fight to stay conscious. Pete is floating around looking worried which pisses me off, so I tell him that, and looking scared he goes to hide in his room. My feet feel as if they are on fire and I can smell blood mixed with antiseptic which stings just as badly as the glass. 

An hour later I’m curled up in Brian’s lap, shaking against his warm body while he strokes my hair soothingly. Tommy had just given me a Tetanus shot, and because of my fear of needles, Brian and Pete had had to hold me down. Once It was over with Brian had sent Tommy out to the car and Pete to his room so we could talk in private. 

I could never lie to Brian, and so I told him about my fight with Frank, and about him killing Ray and where Mikey had disappeared to. He knows I have issues and he never judges me. 

"You’re coming home with me; you and Frank need time apart and I want your help with something" Brian tells me firmly. I turn in his lap to look at him curiously and he kisses my forehead with a soft chuckle. "I want you to train Tommy" he tells me watching my face. 

"Why me?" I ask confused. 

"Because in the last week, no body, not even I have been able to get him to behave, and yet he submitted to you, you only had to look at him" Brian says firmly. "A couple of weeks of you training him and he could be my best earner" He says thoughtfully. " well after you and Frank anyway" he finishes bitterly. 

"He is pretty" I say more to myself than Brian, who makes a noise of agreement. I think about Tommy’s blonde hair, cut into a short side cut, his fringe left long; how much I want to pull that hair. I remember the look of defiance in his chocolate eyes and how his body tensed as he submitted to my gaze. He is beautiful and I want him. "I’ll do it" I say and Brian’s face breaks out into a relieved smile.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Return to Frank's point of view.

I wake up yet again to an empty apartment, sighing in disappointment force myself to get upout of bed to go shower. While I stand under the freezing stream of water I find myself worrying, yet again, about Gerard. 

I have been too nervous to leave the apartment in case he comes back while I’m away; I need to see him and to know that he is ok, if he comes back to an empty apartment, he might go away again. 

I had been growing increasingly worried about Gerard’s continued absence over the past few days. Usually whenever we have a fight Gerard fucks off to Mikey’s for a night or two, while I stay home and get drunk, waiting for him to return, that or I just cry myself sleep. 

I had assumed that Gerard had gone to Mikey’s place, to stay with Mikey’s roommate Pete. Gerard can’t stand Pete and Pete is terrified of Gerard, so I am confused as to why Gerard would decide to stick around if he is at Pete’s. 

Once out of the shower I make the decision to go visit Pete; what if Gerard had never made it there, what if someone had attacked him, what if he was hurt? I find myself tearing up at the thought of losing Gerard, at the thought of him being in pain. My thoughts racing I quickly get dressed and then run all the way to Pete’s shoving people out my way like a mad man. 

I’m out of breath and have a stitch in my side by the time I reach Pete’s front door, which I hammer with my fist until it swings open, to reveal a very pink faced Pete. Clutching my side, I push past him into Mikey’s old apartment. 

"Where is Gerard" I bark at Pete who closes the door and follows me inside, he jumps at my harsh tone. 

"He has gone to stay with Brian" Pete mumbles wiping his eyes on his hoodie sleeve. 

"What the fuck do you mean, he’s gone to stay with Brian" I shout, marching over to shake him roughly by the shoulders. 

"I mean, that he turned up here, his feet stuck with glass, I called Brian and Brian took him to his place" Pete shouts, pulling out of my grasp. 

"Did they say for how long, what do you mean he had glass in his feet, why didn't you come tell me" I start to pace the room pulling at my still wet hair, feeling confused. 

"Look I don’t know, go home Frank, Gerard has found a replacement for you anyway" Pete sneers viciously. 

I stop in my tracks and slowly advance of him "what do you mean replacement" I seethe in his face, which now looks frightened. Good. 

"Just some twink Brian brought with him, I don’t know, but it was the way Gerard was looking at him" Pete says hastily shying away from my sharp gaze. 

I sigh in frustration and let go of Pete, who backs away from me immediately. I leave without another word and walk home in a daze, Gerard would not leave me, he loves me, I think distractedly as I walk down the hallway to my apartment, twenty minutes later. 

I’m roused from my daze when I walk head first into a neighbor, who is leaning of my front door, playing with his long dirty hair. 

"Hey...Frankie right? I’m Bert and I live over there, do you have any condoms I could borrow" 'Bert' says drunkenly, not even caring that I had nearly knocked him over. 

"Hey, um… yeah…" I say utterly confused with his request. I reach round him to unlock the door and walk inside, indicating for him to follow. 

"Thanks man. Hey where is your boyfriend, I haven’t heard you too fucking lately" Bert slurs as he stumbles after me. I ignore him and go to my bed side drawer to get him a box of condoms, which I then thrust into his hands. 

Bert stares down at the box and then back up at me with a sly smile. "Want to fuck?" I gawp at the question. He winks at me before grabbing my hand and staggering out of my apartment, He waits as I lock the door behind me. I then follow after him across the hall, his hand in mine; he pushes his door open pulling me inside. Bert shoves me up against the closed door and kisses me, tasting of cheap beer. I moan into the kiss, making him giggle drunkenly. 

"You need a beer Frankie" Bert slurs as he tugs at my belt.


	11. Chapter 11

After several failed attempts at undoing my belt I sigh in frustration and push Bert’s hands out of the way. He falls gracelessly to his knees, licking his lips as I tug down my fly, and at the sight of my hard on lunges forward to take it, greedily, into his mouth. 

"Fuck Bert" I moan in surprise as he swallows me down, his hands pawing at my thighs. My eyes roll back into my head; his mouth feels so good he sucks me hard his tongue curled against me spit dribbling down his chin. 

His movements are sloppy as he tries to bob his head up and down, my cock slides out of his mouth, smearing precum over his face. Getting annoyed, I start to fuck his face causing him to gag and glare up at me his eyes unfocused. 

Bert tries to pull off and I let out a breathy laugh at him, before grabbing his filthy hair. Bert tries to pull away; red in the face as I force his head up and down, his throat tightens around me as he gags. I moan at the warm wet tightness of his throat, fucking into it hard and merciless. 

Bert continues to struggle and I feel myself getting close, my eyes rolling back, hips stuttering, and fists tight in Bert’s hair. I’m so turned on by his helplessness and by the time that I cum, he is sobbing, his throat vibrating around my cock. I hold him in place as he is forced to swallow. Once I’m done, I push him away, smirking. 

"What the fuck man" Bert yells from the floor glaring at me. I laugh at him and tuck myself away before offering him a hand up. Bert stumbles to his feet and I laugh again as he slaps me hard across the face. 

"Calm down Bert. Fucks sake" I giggle, he stares at me for a moment before joining in with my laughter. 

"Nah its cool Frankie, just a little warning next time eh" Bert says once we had calmed down. "How’s about that beer, and then you can pay me back" he winks at me before turning to the kitchen. 

 

***

 

Over the next few days Bert and I fucked nonstop. We spent each day drunk; lazing about my apartment, him fucking my into the mattress, blowing each other in the shower, getting high and sleeping till midday. It’s not love, it’s not passion it’s just filling the time, I don’t particularly like Bert but he is company. 

I miss Gerard so much but I know he will be back, he would never leave me. I’m pissed that he is off fucking some other guy, but two can play at that game, I have Bert. Bert likes to talk about Gerard, asking what he is like to fuck and what sort of “stuff” we are into. I tell him quite honestly that we like making love to corpses; he laughs it off and I just smile. 

 

***

 

Gerard’s pov. 

After I had agreed to train Tommy, Brian had carried me bridal style out of the apartment building, to his car. He placed me carefully on the backseat and shouted at Tommy to sit in the front passenger seat before sliding into the driver’s seat and turning on the radio. 

I fell asleep on the journey to Brian’s place and later wake up to find myself in his bed curled up against him, both of us naked beneath the covers. It’s dark outside and I can hear Brian’s soft snores in my ear. My feet still hurt and I can feel the heavy presence of a body weighing against them.

I look down to find Tommy lying at the end of the bed, curled in a ball at my feet. Smirking to myself I aim a sharp kick at him, causing him to topple off of the end of the bed. I snicker at his shocked squeal as he hits the floor and have to fight not to laugh when I hear him shuffling around on the floor, clearly too afraid to try climb back up onto the bed.  
I lean over to kiss Brian’s lips, he is still asleep next to me, I eventually go back to sleep, curled up against Brian’s chest. 

 

*** 

 

During my week at Brian’s I start on Tommy’s training. I make Tommy wait on my hand and foot each day; bringing me my meals and having him feed me, tending to my feet and shouting at him until he cries if he hurts me, holding a bottle for me to piss in while I hiss out suggestive comments in his ear and running my evening baths some of which I order him to join me and wash my hair. 

I take pleasure in making Tommy wear nothing but a short skirt and high heels during the day, I know he hates it when I see him cringe at the wolf whistles that follow him round the house. Each morning I make him watch me jerk off, delighting in the way he blushes and slapping him when he tries to look away. At night he sleeps on the end of the bed at my feet, I like to play games with him, if he falls off when I kick him he has to blow me in the morning while I sit with Brian and his whores at breakfast, if he stays balanced he gets to jerk off with me in the morning. 

By the end of the week Tommy no longer blushes at the sound of my moans when I get off, he no longer blushes at the sight off my cock and he holds his head high when he wears the skirt and high heels, putting on a show for the other residents of the whore house. 

I spend each night curled up in bed next to my uncle, some nights we have lazy sex, while Tommy lies motionless at out tangled feet. During the day, Brian usually has to deal with the training of some other new whore, so we only really saw each other at meals and at night. 

On my last night at Brian’s, after successfully kicking Tommy off the bed again, instead of curling up on the floor to sleep as usual, Tommy gets right back up, and with an air of defiance climbs into bed, squeezing in alongside me, Progress. 

The next morning at breakfast, I’m taken completely by surprise when Tommy moves from his kneeling position by my feet, to crawl between my legs, he then proceeds to give me a very messy, unskilled blowjob. 

Before I leave I give Tommy his instructions for his next training day; he is to masturbate every night in front of a mirror, he is to finger himself a bit while he masturbates, he is to accept punishments of off Brian for bad behavior and he is to start wearing makeup as well as his skirt and high heels. 

I kiss Tommy good bye and tell him that he is to come visit me during the week for the next stage of his training. Brian drives me home he kisses me long and slow before watching me inside and then driving away. I have missed Frank so much and almost trip running up the stairs.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank's point of view.

"Hey Frank... Frank...wake up" I blink my eyes open in confusion as I feel a pair of cold hands grasping at my bare shoulders, shaking me from my sleep. 

"Gee, your back" I mutter reaching up to rub sleep out of my eyes. Gerard moves to straddle my hips, over the sheets, staring down at me with wide eyes. 

"I’m so sorry Frank" he says quietly biting his lip. I shake my head at him, rolling my eyes, and lunge up to kiss him hungrily, tugging at his hair and shoving my tongue into his mouth. He giggles into the kiss slipping his tongue into my mouth, kissing me, just as fiercely. I climb into his lap and moan against his mouth as he strokes his hands up and down my sides. 

Panting Gerard pulls away from the kiss to pull me into a tight hug "I didn't mean to hurt you Frank and what happened with Ray wasn't your fault, I’m so sorry" he mumbles into my shoulder. I stoke his hair and hush at him soothingly. 

"Gee please calm down baby, it’s okay, it’s forgotten, I got rid of the body and no cops have come round asking questions, we’re okay" I push him back so as to make eye contact as I reassure him. Gerard lets out a shuddering breath and nods before leaning in to peck me on the lips. 

"So I went round to Pete’s the other day’ Gerard’s whole body tenses and he looks away from me. ‘It’s been almost a week Gerard I've been so worried, I know you have been staying at Brian’s and I know you have been with someone else" 

"Please Frank it’s not like that, it’s really not" Gerard pleads, tears starting to pour down his face. "I’m just training him, for Brian, his name is Tommy and he is a virgin, he is coming over next week and we can both fuck him, we can share" I can sense the desperation in Gerard’s voice, willing me to believe him, to understand. For the first time I start to feel guilty about my time with Bert. 

"Gerard look at me" I grasp his chin and force his face round to face mine. "It’s okay; all I’m saying is that I was worried". He sniffs and nods before letting me pull him into another tight hug. 

"You've been drinking" Gerard says accusingly. Tugging himself from my grip he gets up off the bed and looks around the bedroom. I gulp at the realization that Bert is still here, passed out in the living room. Gerard is oblivious to my tension as he takes in the state of our bedroom; dirty clothes piled all over the floor, empty beers bottles lying all over the place, the over flowing ashtray on my bedside table and worst of all the trashcan, over flowing with used condoms. 

His eyes meet mine once he has completed his scanning over the room and I see the tiniest trace of hurt reflected in them. "You have had someone over" he states blankly and I nod slowly guilt consuming me as I meet his gaze. 

"Get him out" Gerard says quietly before turning away from me. With a deep breath, I walk slowly towards him and wrap my arms around his waist, kissing the back of his neck, I can feel him shaking against me, his silent sobs hurt me worse than any fist could. 

I leave Gerard standing in the middle of our bedroom, his arms wrapped round himself, while I slip out of the room and down the hall to the living room. Bert is laying, still unconscious, on the sofa; naked, a half empty bottle of beer hanging loosely in his left hand. 

When I look at Bert all I feel is disgust, at him with his long dirty hair, bad breath and obnoxious laugh. I also feel disgusted in myself for looking for comfort in this dirty alcoholic and most of all for cheating on Gerard again. 

Pissed off, I slap Bert across the face, causing him to yelp in shock as he sits up. I glare at Bert who squints up at me, running his free hand through his filthy hair. 

"Frankie babe what’s up" I feel myself shaking in fury at Bert’s slurred words and lean down to grab a handful of his hair. "Fuck, stop, let go, that fuckin hurts man" Bert shouts at me as I drag him to his feet by the hair. 

"Shut the fuck up Bert, this is over, and you need to leave right now" I seething his face tightening my grip in hair. Bert claws at my hand until I let go and shift my grip to his forearm and start to pull him to the door. 

"Frankie chill out man" Bert giggles. I’m caught completely off guard when Bert tugs out of my grip and wraps his arms around my neck before started to sway both our bodies together in a kind of slow dance. 

"Bert what the fuck are you doing" I shout and try to move out of his embrace, only making him giggle and pull me closer and starting to hum the tune to Misfits- Saturday night as he continues to maneuver our bodies together. 

We are both brought back to reality when a cough directs our attention to Gerard who is standing in the living room doorway, a metal baseball bat (usually kept under our bed as a precaution) clutched in his right hand. 

I finally succeed in pushing Bert away from me as Gerard stalks over to us, his eyes fixed on Bert, who looks terrified; his eyes flicking between Gerard and the bat in his hand. I watch as beads of sweat start to run down Bert’s face as Gerard prowls nearer. 

"Gee, give me the bat" I ask calmly as he stops in front of Bert, his eyes gleaming. Gerard, not taking his eyes off Bert slowly hands me the bat, we are so in sink that he knows from my tone what my intentions are. 

Bert screams as I take my first swing of the bat, aimed at the back of his legs. I laugh as he falls to his knees and raise the bat above my head and bring it down on his left shoulder. Gerard is standing next to me panting, his arm around my waist as I swing the bat down again and again on Bert’s crumpled body. Bert eventually stops screaming as he passes out from the pain and with that I turn to Gerard and kiss his before handing him the bat. 

Gerard’s pupils are blown and I can see the line of his erection pressed against his tight black jeans. Gerard grabs me by the hair for one last kiss before slamming the bat down into Bert’s skull.


	13. Chapter 13

I’m left almost breathless, as Gerard drops the now blood splattered baseball bat to the floor, his eyes meet mine, a smirk playing across his beautiful face. 

Gerard’s hair is a mess, falling into his eyes, which are shining, his pupils blown wide with lust. His lips are still twisted in that sinful smirk of his; his lips are swollen from our kissing earlier. 

Gerard watches me in apparent amusement as I study his makeup smeared face, his eyeliner smudged and his mascara stained down his cheeks. I hear Gerard’s breath hitch slightly as my eyes sweep down his slim frame. I recognize the black buttonup shirt he is wearing as one of his Uncle Brian’s and guess that the skin tight black jeans he is wearing belongs to one of Brian’s whores. 

Gerard is still hard, his dick straining against the tight material that hugs his girlish hips. I am also painfully hard, my erection obvious against my grey sleep pants. 

I feel invincible, powerful, exhilarated. I just battered a man to death and got to watch my boyfriend deliver the final blow, and now we are left with this corpse to do what we want with, Bert has no friends or family, nobody ever needs to know, my thoughts thrills me to no end. I want to fuck Bert one last time. 

With a whine of impatience, Gerard kicks Bert’s body aside and practically throws himself at me. Gerard attacks my mouth with his, using too much teeth as he lets out desperate moans, pushing his tongue violently into my mouth. We wined our arms around one another in a rib crushing embrace. 

Every bit as desperate, I moan wantonly against Gerard’s insistent lips, grabbing at his hips and pulling them against mine. We both groan loudly as our cocks rub together against the material of our clothing, I thrust my hips against his, my eyes rolling back into my head at the friction on my cock. 

"So hot baby" Gerard mutters as he leans down to kiss my neck, he trails his tongue down my skin to suck in bruises against my collar bones. He slides his hand down my bare chest to grope at my dick, as he licks his way down to my right nipple which he nips at with his teeth, his breath hot against my skin. I gasp and moan at his actions my hands clawing at his sides, my head thrown back in pleasure. 

I press myself into Gerard’s hand, letting out desperate growl which makes him giggle as he shoves down my sleep pants. Gerard’s eyes are teasing as he wraps his hand round my cock and starts to slowly jerk me off. Blushing furiously, I run my hands up his side and then quickly tug on his shirt, causing buttons to fly everywhere, as I expose his pale chest. He lets me pull the shirt off of him and as I drop it to the floor he undoes his tight jeans and takes them off too. 

"Frank baby… I want to fuck you and I want you to fuck him at the same time… we’ll use his blood as lube" Gerard purrs seductively as he pulls me into a quick desperate kiss.  
"Fuck Gee, I need you… please…" I moan desperately against his lips. 

Gerard falls to his knees and grabs my hand pulling me down with him. We kiss some more, clawing at each other’s backs and panting into each other’s mouths. Gerard eventually turns away so as to turn over the corpse on the floor, he leaves it face up, on its back. I hear Gerard’s soft chuckle and see the shadow of a smirk cross his face as he takes in the details of our destruction, the carnage we left on this now broken beaten body. 

Gerard’s hand is moving slowly up and down the shaft of his cock, smearing precum and flicking his wrist at the tip as he admires our work on Bert. I too work my hand over my dick as I take in the details of our crime. 

Bert’s eyes are closed, screwed shut, against the pain that I had inflicted on him in his final moments. His whole face is saturated in thick dark blood; his nose is now an bent out of shape, his jaw twisted at an odd angle leaving his mouth agape to reveal broken teeth. Bert’s already tangled hair in now matted with blood and there is also a fine trickle of the substance drying below each of his ears. 

Once I complete my inspection of the mangled body before me I move to re-arrange it so he is on his front, knees tucked under him, ass up and exposed. 

Gerard crawls towards me and I feel him crowd against my back as I lean, crouched over Bert. 

"Hands and knees babe" He breaths against my ear making me shiver. 

I reach round Bert, and swipe two of my fingers through the sticky mess of blood on his face. Getting them wet, I then trail them down his bruised back and down to his opening. I feel Gerard’s quick heavy breaths against the back of my neck as I shove my two fingers gracelessly into Bert’s unresisting body. I make quick work of working them in and out and scissoring them, Gerard, meanwhile does as I did and Leans over to coat his own fingers in Bert’s blood too. 

Pulling my fingers out, I drape myself over Bert’s body and waste no time in pushing my cock into his tight entrance. I left out a load moan as I feel his still warm tightness engulf my cock. Gerard takes advantage of my open mouth and slips his three, blood soaked fingers, into it. I suck on Gerard’s fingers, swirling my tongue round them, enjoying the coppery taste of blood. 

I wait until Gerard has all three of his fingers inside me working them in and out, working me open for him, before I start to move in and out of Bert’s immobile body, mewling in pleasure at the dual sensation. 

Gerard is quick to pull out his fingers leaving me empty for just seconds before sinking his cock into me, causing me to buck forward into Bert. I leave Gerard to take control of our movements which are hard and fast, plain desperation to get off. Gerard, on his knees behind me fucks me at a quick brutal pace, moaning, and his nails clawing into my sides as he thrusts into me again and again and again. 

With Gerard in charge I’m left to feel nothing but pleasure as he drives into me, hitting my prostate with every other roll of his hips, my cock lamming in and out of Bert’s tight hole. All I can do I scream in pleasure, my fingers digging into Bert’s hips. 

Bert’s body shoved violently back and forth with the force of Gerard and me fucking into it. I love this feeling of power I have. I love the scent of his blood and the feel of his dislocated shoulder and knowing that I did it.

I cum first, crying out Gerard’s name, my cock twitching violently inside Bert’s used hole, biting into the back of his broken neck. Gerard wraps his arms around my chest and pulls me up to his level and my spent cock slides out of Bert, leaving a trail of cum. Gerard fucks me hard and deep moaning obscenely. 

"uhhh Frankie so hot… look at your come dripping from his asshole… fuck… and all his blood, his bruises… we did that babe, you and me" Gerard whimpers into my ear grabbing at my hair so he can kiss my neck. I moan at his words and push back into his thrusts, digging my nails into his thighs as he holds my back pressed to his chest.

Gerard bites down into my shoulder muffling his scream as he cums before letting me go and collapsing down onto of me and crushing me against Bert. 

"Gee that was so hot… but fucking hell your crushing me" I complain loudly only to have him giggle before rolling off onto his back next to me and Bert’s now completely defiled corpse.


	14. Chapter 14

If I cut off your arms and cut off your legs would you still love me anyway?  
If you're bound and you're gagged, draped and displayed would you still love me anyway? 

The day after Bert’s death, I wake late afternoon, to the sound of Gerard singing at the top of his voice. He is clearly in a good mood and wanting to share it with the world.

Why don't you love me anyway?  
Why don't you love me anyway? 

Gerard’s care free vocals encourage me to sit up, I find myself smiling at his song choice as I rub sleep out of my eyes and squint across the room to where Gerard is naked and quite happily waltzing (with Bert’s dead body) to his own, pretty well sung vocals. 

 

If I cut off your arms and cut off your legs would you still love me anyway?  
If you're bound and you're gagged, draped and displayed would you still love me? Love me anyway? 

I watch in amusement as Gerard struts around the room, staggering slightly under Bert’s dead weight. Gerard drags Bert’s body awkwardly around the room, lowering it down into dips, revolving on the spot holding it against his chest, spinning in circles giggling through the lyrics to his favourite Misfits song. His dance skills are nothing to be admired at the best of times but his singing sure is something else.

Why don't you love me anyway?  
Why don't you love me anyway?  
Why don't you love me anyway? 

Now fully awake I clamber out of bed, also bare naked, and cross the room to where Gerard is now attempting to tango with the corpse, apparently away in his own world as he does not acknowledge me. Gerard’s long black hair is a riot, sticking up everywhere at the back and hanging in his face at the front he jumps as I reach forward and brush his hair behind his ear.

 

Cutting with a knife,  
Blood is spilling everywhere  
he will be my wife  
Secondary spine,  
Incisions must be accurate I know just what to do  
My hands are trembling I can't spare  
To slip up with this knife... 

Gerard’s face splits into a wicked grin when I join in with the singing us both automatically switching the lyrics. Gerard drops Bert’s body and immediately grabs my hands pulling me into position so we can dance while we sing, both of us now laughing hysterically as we stumble about the room together. Gerard tries to twirl me under his arm and I wind up tripping over the corpse on the floor and fall in a heap with Gerard onto of me. 

 

His beauty so illogical  
the beast comes gliding in  
Hideous chameleon  
he's stripped down to his skin  
Dance to the burning flame  
Pleasure exhumes the pain  
the night bursts into flame... 

Breathless with laughter we choke out the rest of the lyrics. Once finished I pull Gerard down for a kiss.  
“Good morning baby” Gerard says sweetly propping himself up on his elbows so he can hover over me, a gentle smile on his face.  
Instead of replying I simply lean up so that I can press another kiss to his lips. Gerard smiles into the kiss pressing his lips back against mine quickly before getting himself up of off me and then offering me a hand up, which I gratefully accept.  
Gerard wraps his arms round me and presses a soft kiss against my neck. “I missed you Frankie”  
“I missed you too Gee” 

 

*** 

 

Gerard. 

After spending a quiet day together Frank and I decide to go out for dinner. I take him to our favourite diner where we share our fries, drink strawberry smoothies and flirt just like we used to, when we first left Brian’s, when everything was new and exciting. 

After dinner we walked home, holding hands, both feeling well fed and just generally happy to be in each other’s presence. We exchange soft kisses out in front of our apartment building, right there in the open, neither of us caring and both oblivious to the catcalls and jeers of those witness. 

Once inside, as if it had been planned all along, Frank and I make a beeline for the corpse laid abandoned on our bedroom floor; together we shift it up out our apartment and back into its own. Bert had well and truly out stayed his welcome and for his trouble we would leave him with a welcome home present. 

Once we had dumped Bert’s naked broken body on his bed Frank and I then proceed to trash his apartment. We make quick work of it, putting all our energy into knocking things over, smashing things, emptying drawers, slashing his couch and curtains and just making having fun with it. 

Once I had been sufficiently tiered out and I was happy with the destruction I had caused, I left Frank to ransack the apartment for anything he wanted to keep. I go for a quick shower before bed, during which I have to jerk off, my hand sliding hard and fast against my cock as I remember the way I had fucked Frankie, while he fucked Bert’s corpse.  
I wrap a towel around myself before leaving the bathroom in search of Frank, who appears out of nowhere bouncing up and down in excitement. 

“Look” Franks shouts, his eyes shining, practically shoving the box in his hands up my nose. 

“Fucks sake Frank, chill out man, what is it?” I tell him sternly causing him to back off a bit. 

“its bleach Gee, for your hair, you always wanted to go blonde, didn’t you? Can we do it Gee please?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics are Helena by the Misfits. No copy right intended. I think there are some wrong (other than the bits I changed eg. she to he) but I am too tiered to check over again.


	15. Chapter 15

Gerard’s reflection smirks at me as I stand in the bathroom doorway, frozen mid step, breathless, as I take in his new platinum look. He winks at me and I blush. I make no effort to move from my rather dumb looking, stunned silence, as Gerard refocuses his attention on his reflection and finishes applying his dark dramatic eye makeup for work tonight. 

Gerard’s hair had taken me all afternoon to do today. After the excitement of trashing Bert’s apartment last night Gerard had wanted his hair done right away but considering the lateness of the hour I had been able to coax him out of it with a blowjob in bed after which we both fell asleep. 

Not only had Gerard wanted me to dye his hair, he had also wanted his hair cut super short, which I did, using a pair of kitchen scissors my beautiful boyfriends lovely long hair to a brutally short do, which actually suited him. After the hair cut I had used two applications of the bleach kit. The first turning his dark hair to many “lovely” shades of ginger and yellow and the next taking it down to a more dignified lemon colour. Once finished with the bleaching process I slap on the whole bottle of silver toner and then leave Gerard to dote about with it working away at his hair for a couple of hours while I went grocery shopping. 

Now upon completing tonight’s dark sultry look Gerard stalks past me out of the bathroom. I watch the swing of his hips through tonight’s tight, leather pants. Gerard turns to look at me, eyebrow raised, his eye fixed intently on my own. 

I fall to my knees, hands clasped behind my back, chest pushed out and my eyes fixed right back on his. Biting my lip, I shiver with in anticipation as he smirks down at me, just like old times. I have to fight not to blush or look away as his eyes sweep down my body focusing on my hardening cock, obvious, against my tight jeans. 

Gerard trails his fingers down his pale chest; I follow them with my eyes, whining as he rubs over his leather encased cock. Gerard laughs breathily and shakes his head at me. 

“Ah ah Frankie, you have to ask nicely if you want my cock, remember” Although his tone is teasing I sense the warning behind it. 

“Please Gee, please, I want it, let me suck your cock… please” Gerard smirks at my needy tone and leans down to mouth at my ear.

“Hmmm… such a slut Frankie” Gerard whispers his breath hot against my skin. “You’re going to take my cock how I give to you… whore” 

He is about to continue when there is a knock at the door. 

“Fucking hell” Gerard hisses angrily straightening up and turning to glare in the direction of the front door. “Frank go see who it is” Gerard demands grabbing me roughly by the arm and pulling me too my feet. 

Not waiting to be told twice, I squeeze past him, my hard on brushing against his thigh making me flustered as I stumble down the hallway to the door. Opening the door I groan inwardly at the sight of none other than Gerard’s least favourite person in the world, Pete, Mikey’s ex best friend and roommate. Pete mutters out a shy hello which I ignore in favor of eyeing up the small blonde boy, no older than sixteen, standing awkwardly next to him. 

“Hey Frank…” Pete says pointedly “Brian was busy so he sent me over with Tommy instead”. 

“So your Gerard’s new bitch” I ask Tommy continuing to ignore Pete, who is bouncing on the soles of his feet nervously trying to look over my shoulder into the apartment. 

Tommy Bristles at my comment and I laugh at him as I grab his hand in mine and drag him into the apartment, grabbing his bag out of Pete’s hand as I pass. Pete shouts something about being back in a week’s time as I slam the door closed in his face and lead Tommy inside. 

“Why are you still dressed? I thought Gee had started your training already” I snap at Tommy who is trying to pull his hand out of my crushing grip. I let go of the kids hand and push past him to the bathroom to get Gerard. “Wait here for him, you know what to do” 

“Yes sir” 

 

*** 

 

Gerard’s pov 

“Who was it” I demand as soon as Frank enters the room, throwing down my tooth brush and turning off the tap, I turn to look at him. 

“It was Pete dropping off your new toy” He stutters and I push past him into the hallway. Frank trails behind me nervously. 

I find Tommy where Frank left him in the dark hallway, down on his knees; his form cast half in shadow, his big dark eyes intensified by perfectly applied glitter eye shadow and his natural pout smeared in pink lip gloss. Tommy peers up at me through his long dark lashes. 

I sneer maliciously down at the blonde beauty presented at my feet, whose chest is rising and falling with his quickened breaths. Tommy blushes and looks away, trying to hide behind his long bangs. Looking down I can see he is half hard and decide not to punish him for breaking eye contact. 

However as Tommy regains composure and looks back up he looks over my shoulder to Frank not me. This pisses me off and I slap him across the face.

“Look at me not him” I growl causing him to jump. 

“I’m sorry sir” Is the fearful squeak of apology I get in return. 

I stand over Tommy, crowding into his space, he gasps as I grab his hair and rub my still clothed hard on against his face. 

“Did I say you could speak boy” I spit in anger. His lack of total submission pisses me off so I get a tighter grip of his hair and wrench his head back so his head is forced back and he is made to look up at me from his rightful position in my presence. 

Tommy lets out a small whimper of pain but makes no move to free himself. With how close we are positioned his body is presses against my legs, from this position I can feel his erection against my leg. 

I glare down at the boy at my feet and stepping back I undo my fly and pull out my cock I rub the tip over Tommy’s lips, smearing precum I smirk at him. 

“Suck it”   
Tommy doesn't hesitate to suck my cock into his warm wet mouth. 

I moan as he instinctively hollows he cheeks and begins to bob his head up and down working me with his tongue, he’s improved since I last saw him. His mouth feels amazing. 

“Fuck Tommy” I gasp as I tighten my grip on his hair and begin to fuck his face, with some effort Tommy relaxes his throat and lets me use him, keeping his hands obediently behind his back. 

Frank stands close behind me; I can feel his shaky breath on my neck as he watches Tommy swallow me down, his hand working on his own cock, I can feel the back of his hand rubbing against me. 

While Tommy works Frank presses hot open mouthed kisses against my neck the combination of this and Tommy’s tight throat around my dick press me over the edge. My body tenses and I pull Tommy up off my cock, sharply by the hair, and cum all over his pretty face. 

Frank moans at this and roughly grabs his own handful of Tommy’s hair, pulls him towards him and he too cum’s over the kids face.


	16. Chapter 16

Tommy’s Point of view 

It’s been almost a week since Pete dropped me off at Frank and Gerard’s place and I have hated every waking moment. Sure these two men have shaped me into this perfect little submissive; ready to live only to please and to be fucked for money. 

I came from a good home and a sweet loving family. My mom and dad loved each other and they loved my sister and I. I went to a good school, had lots of friends and wanted for nothing my whole life. Things changed when my sister started coming home drinking, bringing home different guys home all the time and eventually getting hooked on drugs. My parents did all they could to help my sister and in the end they started having to keep her locked in her room 24/7 while a private nurse cared for her. Our family remained strong but the change in my sister affected us all. 

The night Brian took me I had been to visit my sister in her room, unsupervised. My sister had begged me for drugs, I loved her, I could never refuse her anything. I took money out of my savings and from there followed her instructions and found her dealer. Brian, my sister’s drug dealer, found me “pretty”. I was wearing my sister’s tight jeans and hoodie top, my eyes lined with Smokey black eye shadow. Brian invited me into his car, the moment I nervously shut the door he had locked it. Brian had then unzipped my jeans, and then interrogated me about my (non-existent) sex life, while giving me a hand job which I uncomfortably shied away from. Burning with humiliation I began to cry after reaching my climax, to which Brian had chuckled and then that was it he drove me away and kept me. 

Gerard had intrigued me from the moment I first saw him lying there on Pete’s sofa, his feet bloody, eyes wicked and his mouth demanding. It had been the first time I had been allowed to leave Brian’s whore house since he first took me there and I couldn’t have been happier, I was sick of all these men trying to “train” me and sick off the constant cat calls I would receive any time I moved about the house. I Liked being able to take care of Gerard, he reminded me of my sister with his dark hair and apparent unstable personality. I was utterly smitten to him. 

Once brought back to Brian’s I was assigned the job of caring for Gerard, but not only that, he had been assigned to me as my trainer. He introduced me to a whole new walk of life, he seduced me with his cold manner and his humiliating tasks, I found myself eager to please, hopeful of gaining his approval. I loved walking about in, what I was told was his deceased brothers old clothes; they made me feel pretty and somehow closer to this mystery man. 

When Gerard invited me to his apartment to continue my training I was pleased, I felt more than ready to learn more and to maybe give more. 

Then I met Frank, Gerard’s boyfriend, my first impression of Frank was that he was an extremely rude, hot tempered and sleazy man, something I was becoming used to, what with the johns who pass through the brothel. The whore and johns don’t only have filthy habits but filthy tongues in their heads too. Frank was exceedingly rude to both me and Pete but I feared him too much to do anything about it. 

Pete was a nice guy, maybe a little too hyper, but he was a gentleman and carried my heavy bag full of my makeup Gerard’s brother’s clothes. After Franks comment Pete left without saying goodbye. 

During my time with Frank and Gerard I learn that they are both completely unstable, ranging from moments of intense and sometimes violent behaviour to sweet caring playful attitudes, I try to stay out of trouble and again try to evade their affection. There is something about these men, something odd and almost sinister. Their apartment also makes me uneasy. It's not just the building itself (always full of loud screams, moans, shouts and slamming doors) but Gerard and Frank and Gerard’s own apartment. The air is thick with a kind of discomfort that settles into your bones. 

Each day Gerard and Frank make me parade around like some kind of slut. I run about doing cooking and doing chores dressed in nothing but a tiny skirt and heels. I serve them their meals, bending over so as to give one or the other a peak under my skirt, receiving appreciative smacks to my ass for my trouble. I am made to watch them have sex and then pleasure myself in front of them sometimes several times a day and either using my mouth or my hand I am encouraged to get them off too. 

Gerard has strict rules that I have to follow, the first being the dress code, next being that I need his permission before I am allowed to do anything, I must always be available to him or Frank when they want me, I don’t ask questions, I must obey him and Frank no matter what. Gerard seems to not only hold power over me but Frank too. I am completely thrown off by Gerard’s new platinum hair, somehow it gives him this more darker authoritative persona onto of his cold arrogant exterior he already possesses.

If I step out of line I am punished. They take it in turns to spank me, making me count off, until I am a sobbing wreck. If I cum without permission I am sent to a corner and talked down to, humiliated and insulted, until I cry. Sometimes I just get a sharp slap across the face when one of them gets mad and loses control. They fight each other with fists, I can’t fight, I am constantly on edge waiting for them to turn on me. In bed each night they cuddle into me, stroking my hair and telling me I’m beautiful. I have to fight to keep relaxed, despising their two faced antics, until I fall asleep. 

Tonight is different. I am now used these freaks and their suggestive comment and groping. I’m tired of it, I’m not a piece of meat, sure I secretly enjoy the spanking and being ordered around, but only to a point. Serving the couple is different from working for Gerard on his own and I don’t like it, I feel targeted and I feel trapped, I have had enough. 

I jump when Gerard unexpectedly sticks his hand up my skirt to grope my flaccid cock. He snickers at me his eyes flashing as he presses himself against me, invading my space. 

“I want you to go prep yourself” He says dangerously “Go lie on my bed and get yourself ready for my cock”. 

I supress a shiver at his tone, wanting to pull away, but knowing the consequences, stay put. Gerard breaths heavily against my neck, he presses a kiss there, before giving me permission to move. 

 

*** 

 

Gerard’s point of view 

Tommy cries out in agony as I slam into him, Uncaring that this is his first time, not giving a damn about the pain I’m forcing on his tiny body. He shakes his head no, tears pour down his cheek, laughing when he tries to push me off. 

I don’t stop. I don’t care that he changed his mind. I want to hurt him, break him, tear him apart.

His tightness engulfs my cock and I moan out load as I start up a fast brutal pace relishing in his screams, his pleading, and his desperate attempts to get me off. I keep a bruising grip on his thighs, forcing them wider as he fights to close them.

Frank is lying beside the struggling boy, stroking his cheek, cooing in his ear. As I move to change angle, leaning back onto my knees, pulling Tommy into my lap, Frank shifts behind Tommy crowding him against me. Frank grabs Tommy’s helping to move the defiant boys hips in time with my brutal pace.

I hiss in mixed pain and anger as Tommy bites my neck, almost tearing the skin, he goes to take another bite and I grab hold of his hair pulling his head back and holding it. I look at Frank communicating that I want this little bitch to pay. 

Tommy’s distress only increases when Frank’s fingers join my cock, stretching out Tommy’s hole, making Tommy wail in hurt and confusion. I laugh in his face enjoying his pitiful struggles. 

Frank’s cock soon forces its way inside Tommy’s tight, no longer virgin asshole. This is whole new feeling for all three of us and Frank and I have to take a moment to get used to it. Tommy’s trembling body is trapped between us he is sobbing into my sore shoulder now only making feeble attempts to get free. 

We take no mercy as we force Tommy’s body up and down on our cocks. His initial shrieks of agony soon turn to pitiful whimpers as his body is taken and used. Meanwhile Frank and I pant and moan in pleasure our nails scratching and our fingers bruising the pale skin of the helpless creature trapped between us. Blood oozes out of Tommy’s abused body, it lubricates me and Frank’s cock and stains our thighs. 

Tommy eventually stops fighting and just takes our violent thrusts, tears of black mascara continuing to drip down his pretty face.


	17. Chapter 17

“You broke him”. 

“I had to”. 

“Why?”

“He was too much like you Frank. Too perfect… too beautiful… but I can’t have him. Now no one can have him… if he can’t love me and I don't love him then no one can. I had to make him unlovable”

“Gerard! What the fuck are you talking about? What do you plan on doing with Tommy? And what the hell are we going to tell Brian!?” 

“Shh Frank, its okay” 

“No Gerard! It fucking isn't”

A sharp slap to the face sends me crashing to the ground, cowering as Gerard advances on me menacingly. 

“I said it’s okay Frank. Shut the fuck up, be a good boy, and listen to me” Gerard hisses. “Take him to the bathroom”.

I growl at Gerard as I stagger to my feet, to which he just laughs at me and rolls his eyes. 

“Look Frank. Brian doesn't want or need whores who won’t fuck. We’re just saving him a job”. 

“He’s just a kid…” 

“A kid who you just raped my dear”. 

“Fuck you”. 

“Yeah me too… ‘S not my fault he wasn't up for it… he does look prettier covered in blood though… don’t you think?” 

“Gerard please just shut up! Yes he looks beautiful and no I am NOT going to fucking kill him” 

Gerard crowds up into my space and squeezes my face between his fingers. His harsh breath hits my face as he forces a kiss to my lips and then pulls back to look me dead in the eye. I shoot him a glare of defiance but immediately drop my gaze when I see the unmistakable threat burning in Gerard’s eyes. 

“Good boy” Gerard whispers, leaning into my ear, his tone deadly. 

 

*** 

 

“Tommy? C’mon let’s get you up for a bath okay?” 

Tommy jumps at the sound of my voice. His bruised, makeup stained, face going pale at my suggestion of a bath. As I wrap him up in my arms his body tenses and he starts he whispering small pleading sounds of ‘please no’ while shaking his head at me. 

I carry his tiny body to the bathroom tutting condescendingly at the look of pain twisting his pretty face. He screams when I place a kiss to his forehead. 

I sit Tommy on the toilet seat while I fill the tub, blocking out his pathetic whimpers, mutters and sobs. 

Why the fuck should I care about this kid? 

Once the tub is full I go to Tommy’s side and put a heavy hand on his shoulder which he shy’s away from. “Right kid that’s your bath ready”.

Tommy ignores me in favor of looking down at his trembling knees. He makes a squeak of protest when I lift him bodily from the toilet to the bath tub. 

As I lower him into the hot water Tommy’s quiet begging turns into screams of agony as his torn abused asshole makes contact with the hot bath water. 

I have to hold Tommy down by the shoulders, restraining him while he fights against me and against the obvious pain I am forcing him to endure. 

“Shh, it’s okay” I try to console my pretty little victim. The bath water is turning pinkish red and Tommy has turned into a snarling beast of a boy, his dark eyes locked on mine as I overpower his struggles. 

Tommy’s nails scratch and claw at my arms as I force his body back. He kicks wildly and splashes water as I pin him to the bottom of the tub. His body convulses beneath my hands as I hold him down by the shoulders, and watch his panicked face through the pink tinted water. 

The splashes of water eventually turn to small amounts of bubble that surface, escaping from the mouth of the limp body trapped beneath my weight. Whether from acceptance of his fate or from the fact that his fate was now concluded, Tommy’s body stills and the bubbles stop. 

I release my bruising grip on Tommy’s corpse. I take a deep breath as I pull out the plug to drain the bath and then use that time to mop up the spilled bath water on the floor. 

Once the bath is empty of water and I know I can’t avoid reality any longer I carefully lift Tommy’s tiny lifeless body from the bath and gently wrap him in a towel, I cradle him to my chest as I carry him back to my room and lay him down on the bed.


	18. Chapter 18

Lost in thought, I absentmindedly dry off Tommy’s body gently, with the towel I had him wrapped in, rubbing it over his perfectly flawed skin. The red gashes, the purple bruises, the white smoothness of the small amounts of undamaged skin. Gerard had ruined Tommy’s pretty face and permanently marked up his perfect skin. He had fucked up Tommy’s head and held him hanging over the edge by a thread… fucking him… fucking his head… fucking him… fucking his head. Hurting him and torturing him. Pain met lust and then he let him go. Gerard didn’t push Tommy over the edge; he held him up, spat on him and dropped and left him to crash and burn. 

Gerard might not have fallen in love with Tommy and honestly, neither had I but there was something about him, this kind of sweet innocence. Innocence which Gerard and I had shamelessly taken and destroyed. No my feelings for Tommy where more of an inferior friend or a younger brother. 

I had always been jealous of Gerard and Mikey’s relationship. The Way brother’s relationship was a well balanced mix of brother’s best friends and lovers. Although Gerard had been the more dominant of the relationship he cared and loved Mikey more than anyone and vice versa. 

I started working for Gerard’s uncle Brian when I was fifteen. Growing up, I had always been a rebel, what with my punk cloths and anarchistic attitude to match. My parents were both rich snobs who despaired for their unruly son, with his awful music taste, skipping school, drinking habits and “social contrariness” (as my therapist called it). My parents never personally tried to deal with me instead they relied on teachers, councillors and even our local priest to keep me in line. Not that anyone made the slightest difference to my wild ways. 

I was taken to see our parish priest not long after my fifteenth birthday after having been caught having sex with my, much older, boyfriend in my parents bed. Father whatshisface spent hours lecturing me on my sin and the shame I had brought on my hard working parents who seemed to think that this would cure me off my deviantsy. Once my mother had come to pick me up no more was ever said on the subject and I was automatically the perfect child she had always hoped for (who had never been exploited by a twenty something year old man) NOT. 

I had other ideas. I wanted out of my parents’ house and I wanted to sin, and sin again, to corrupt and be corrupted. 

I knew I had to start somewhere so where better than my parent’s closest friends. One by one I seduced my father’s rich friends and business associates. I fucked them for their money, not because I needed it but for the pure pleasure of seeing the shame on their face as the handed it over, with quiet pleas for me not to tell. 

After a few months of screwing these guys, who were all pretty lousy in bed (that’s if they could even get it up) the thrill of getting caught no longer excited me and I decided I wanted to replace that thrill with danger, real danger. 

It was late summer only a couple of months from my sixteenth birthday when I met Brian. I had been living and working on the streets for about four months when one night a man in a big expensive car, much like my fathers, had pulled up by my spot. Brian was both attractive and charming, that added with the fact that he was obviously rich, I happily accepted his request for a blowjob and climbed into his car. As Brian came down from his orgasm I sat back on the passenger seat and wiped his cum off my face, fixing him a sultry stare as he reached into his pocket. Brian pulled out his car keys, locked the doors, and laughed at my indignant shout of protest as he sped away before I had the chance to get out and run. 

Gerard trained me. This skinny dark haired freak no older than twenty brought me to my knees with nothing more than a look. The punk kid in me always wanted to refuse to submit to him, to push my limits and to fight for dominance. Gerard often had to beat me into submission sometimes I would fight back to get a rise and sometimes I would surprise him by beating him to unconsciousness. I don’t know why Brian never had me killed for my lack of control (especially with clients). Gerard and I had so much passion for one another which we expressed in sex and in violence but we also had feeling, strong feeling that would never go away. Our feelings for one another were forbidden so for the next five years from that point we could only express then in secret moments together and in each other’s bodies. When we could no longer hold our silence we left Brian’s. 

I remember how I Gerard, how I learned of his and his brothers less than conventional relationship and how I pushed my way into the middle of that relationship. Gerard and Mikey never hid their relationship; it was normal and completely acceptable. I crossed the boundary held in both my relationship with Gerard and In Mikey’s with Gerard. Mikey had had to pay the price of my jealousy and for the first time I felt truly guilty for my actions. Not only had I broke Gerard’s trust but I had also taken away one of the small few he loved. 

I’m distracted from my gut-wrenching feelings of remorse, by Gerard sidling into the room and standing by me to stare at the corpse in our bed. 

Gerard’s face is devoid of emotion and with an expressionless voice he tells me to bring the body into the living room. I hold back a sigh and pass him silently as I do as I’m told. 

“Lay him on the shower curtain” Gerard orders, his breath hot on my neck, making me jump in surprise. 

“Um… Gee… what are we doing?” I cringe at my own nerve at daring to ask. 

Gerard doesn't answer; he flashes me a sharp look before turning and stalking to the kitchen, leaving me to haul the corpse up onto the coffee table. The shower curtain, layed on our coffee table, rustles as I lay Tommy down on it, on his back with his arms crossing his chest. 

Tommy’s eyes are shut and his face passive. I saved him, I sent the angel faced slut onto a better place, I am not a bad person. 

Gerard’s soft giggle makes me jump, and I turn to find him standing behind me his hands behind his back his, face twisted into an evil grin, eyes flashing.

“What's the sound of the world out there, those crunching noises pervading the air!?” Gerard sings with a manic giggle as he advances on Tommy.


	19. Chapter 19

Upon realizing my intentions for the body of poor Tommy Frank tried desperately to wrestle my knife from me. Smirking at the look of combined horror and disgust on his face I easily over power him, holding the knife to his throat I order him to his knees. 

I turn back to the corpse laid to rest on my coffee table, Frank’s eyes cautiously following my every movement. I ignore Frank in favor of running the sharp tip of my knife over the marred flesh of Tommy’s torso, not cutting, just tracing light patterns over the angry wounds that I had inflicted on him. 

Frank watches my blades progression over the limbs of the dead boy, over his face and neck, down to his flaccid penis. Frank waits with baited breath for me to make the first cut shivering each time I make a small nick on the pale skin laid before me. 

With a quick flick of the knife I cut off Tommy’s left nipple causing Frank to cry out in shock. Franks complete and utter objection to the situation amuses me, so I decide to push him further. Grabbing him by the hair, Frank gasps in pain as I sharply yank back his head. Frank is too slow to pick up on my intentions and before he has time to shut his mouth I shove the severed nipple inside. I clamp my hand over Frank’s mouth. My eyes locked on his and his on mine he swallows. 

 

*** 

 

Franks initial rejection of the situation soon shifts to be replaced by a morbid fascination to match my own. As I carve Tommy up (just like Uncle Brian did to that girl on my video tape my “jerk off material” for the past several years now) Frank kneels obediently by my side. 

I insist that Frank sing for me, which he does, as I slice off each tender strip of meat from the exquisite corpse of Tommy. Franks eyes are wide and watchful, shining slightly, his face steadily growing paler as my pile of carved flesh grows. 

 

*** 

 

The smell of burning human flesh is quite disgusting. Frank runs back and forth to the toilet to puke while I stand over the stove frying strips of meat cut from Tommy’s thighs. 

“Frank! When you are done with the dramatics you can set the table!” I yell at Frank as he sidles past me, yet again, clutching his stomach. Frank jumps at my raised voice and I turn to roll my eyes at him, sighing. “Frank, your fine, now go do as your fucking told”. 

Frank looks pale and close to fainting but he nods weakly. As I turn back to my cooking Frank pours himself a quick drink of water before grabbing a couple of knives and forks from the utensil drawer. Frank heads back to the living room but is immediately back by my side, chewing him lip, looking worried. 

“Gee… what should I do with Tommy?” Frank mumbles weakly. With a sigh of frustration I push past Frank snatching the dining utensils from him. 

“For fucks sake Frank, do I have to do everything around here!?” I shout in his face. Frank whimpers and backs up, pressing himself against the fridge. “Pathetic” I hiss at him maliciously as I stalk over to the coffee table and slam our forks and knives down on Tommy’s exposed ribcage. Frank who had remained frozen to the spot jumps at my next command. “You can serve me my dinner slut, and you can do it on your knees like the whore you are”. 

Frank lets out another pathetic whimper at my cold words and, head bowed, goes to get me a plate. I seat myself down on the sofa and drum my fingertips up and down Tommy’s sternum, while Frank clatters about in the kitchen. 

Frank brings me my plate of fried flesh, walking on his knees, head down submissively. 

“Good boy”. 

 

*** 

 

Franks P.O.V. 

I kneel quietly by Gerard’s feet, eyes fixed on the floor, avoiding looking at him or the body lying on our coffee table. I have no stomach contents left to bring up and so I find myself focusing my energy on not retching and trying to block out the ear aching sound of Gerard’s fork and knife scraping off his plate. 

When Gerard finishes he takes his plate to the kitchen, ignoring me completely, I listen carefully to him messing about in the kitchen for five minutes and when he comes back I tense when I feel his hand on the back of my neck. Gerard sets a plate of Tommy’s meat down on the kid’s butchered legs. 

“Frankie, you need to eat your food and then you can go to bed, it’s been a long day for you” Gerard says, sympathetically squeezing my shoulder. 

“Gee… I can’t eat that… you know I don’t eat meat” I gasp, horrified. He takes a hold of my hair and I try to pull away from him shaking my head violently only to be met with a vicious sneer as he wrenches my head right back, so I’m forced to look up at him from a very uncomfortable, awkward angle. 

“Don’t make me force you Frank.” Gerard growls, he leans over me, contorting my body into an even more painful position and grabs a piece of charred meat off the plate next to us. I try to pull away from his vice like grip, keeping my mouth sealed shut, he had already force fed me a fucking nipple for Christ sake, sure I’m fine with fucking dead bodies and maybe fucking them up a little but this is absolutely not for me. 

I resist with everything I have as Gerard drags me bodily by the hair, lifting my torso, and before I know whats even happening, he smashes my face into the exposed intestines of the corpse. Gerard rubs my face through the bloody mess of organs and bones. I scream as he pulls me back and forces me back to my knees. 

Gerard plays dirty, he gives my hair a sharp twist and almost fucking scalps me with the strength of his tug on my long dark hair. “Fuck!” 

Gerard takes my moment of agony to his advantage and rams the bit of meat into my mouth and clamping his hand tightly over it. I choke and gag fighting his grip, repulsed by the substance trapped in my mouth. Gerard doesn't let up and laughs as hot thick tears of pain and anguish stream down my face. 

“Chew and swallow! It’s not that fucking hard” Gerard bends down to screech in my ear. 

I’m starting to pass out from lack of oxygen, choking on the flesh caught in my throat. I have no choice, I chew what I can, retching at the taste and texture of this forbidden fruit. With all the strength I have left in me I swallow. 

Gerard instantly lets me go, he wraps me up in his arms as I cough and splutter all over him. My body shakes with heart wrenching sobs as he coos in my ear, telling me how good I am. I fight out of his comforting arms and vomit the vile meat back up. Gerard rubs my back soothingly until I’m done, feeling wrecked and over sensitive. 

 

"Don't touch me"


	20. Chapter 20

Gerard flinches at my cold tone. He backs away from me and folds his arms, looking down at his knees. 

 

I use the arm of the sofa to claw my way back up to my feet and glare down at my psychotic fuck of a boyfriend, who remains stock still, avoiding eye contact. 

 

"What the fuck do you think you are playing at, huh Gee? You know I don't eat meat. What the hell did you think would happen when you shoved human fucking flesh down my throat? you complete and utter psycho" 

 

There is no reasons from the man knelt at my feet. I sigh in frustration before aiming a sharp kick at him. Gerard hisses in pain as my foot makes contact with his rib cage. 

 

Fuck that felt good, taking back some power, which I had lost to Gerard after killing his brother. For the past couple of months it has been him calling the shots and pushing me around, well now it's my turn. I'm prepared for the consequences, he will make me pay for this, but I don't care. 

 

I pace back and forth, running my hands through my hair in agitation, casting dark looks at Gerard who remains frozen to the spot, eyes still fixed downward which seriously pisses me off. Gerard cries out when I kick him in the face knocking him clean over; he covers his face with his hands cupping his bloody nose. curling into a fetal position as I stamp savagely on his upturned hip. I don’t stop there, I kick Gerard in the ribs and stomach snarling at him as he tries to curl up tighter into his protective ball and moans for me to stop I kick him again and again, my bare foot connecting with his shuddering body. I'm screaming at him and and wont stop kicking. I then fall to my knees beside him and punch every inch of his trembling body that I can reach. Gerard's screams of pain fall to deaf ears and I don't stop hitting him until I'm exhausted, both emotionally and physically. 

 

I look down at my sobbing boyfriend, I have never seen him cry like this. I have beat Gerard up many times before, and sure I have seen him cry, but this is different. Gerard is whimpering, begging my to stop, telling me he is sorry and that he loves me. 

 

I can't help it, I burst into tears and collapse on top of my beaten, broken boyfriend, I wrap my arms around him as best I can and we cry together. I don't know how long we stay like that, hurting in more ways than one and for once truly knowing what it is to be betrayed by the one you love. Tears still running down my face, I get up from the floor first. I step over Gerard's curled up figure and head to the bathroom, leaving him lying on the living room floor. 

 

When I first catch a glimpse of my reflection in the bathroom mirror, I have to hold in a scream. My face is covered in dry blood, it's smeared over my lips and chin, some having dripped down onto my neck and chest. The rest of my face is swollen from crying, my eyeliner smeared and my hair is a tangled mess. 

 

Taking a deep breath, I quickly turn on the tap, pick up a wash cloth and and wash the blood from my face. I can't look at the orange tuned water that runs down the drain, and once I'm sure that my face is clean I brush my teeth at least six times. I rinse my moth out with mouth wash, my hands shaking. I then take a hot shower before going to bed, alone. 

 

 

*** 

 

 

It's late afternoon by the time I drag my ass out of bed. I pull on a pair of sleep pants and bustle through to the living room in search of Gerard. Biting my lip nervously, I walk over to Gerard, who is asleep on the couch. I wince at the sight of my sleeping lovers face, it's badly bruised and stained with blood that had obviously come gushing from his nose which looks sore and swollen. Gerard's makeup is smeared over his bruised face and I can see clear tracks running through the mess. 

 

"Hey, Gee?" I swallow nervously as I gently shake Gerard's shoulder. 

 

Gerard gasps, his eyes flying open, he sees me and instinctively tries to back away from me, pressing himself into the back of the sitte. I try not to cry, when I see the fear and mistrust on my boyfriends bloody face. I hold my hand out to him and gently grasp his shoulder again, to which he hisses in agony and tries to jerk away. Ignoring his resistance I lean in and kiss him softly on the lips. 

 

I keep kissing Gerard until he eventually gives up and kisses me back, just briefly, but it's enough. 

 

"if you ever do that again I will kill you" Gerard hisses in my ear. 

 

I smile at his threat and kiss him again before relying "Ditto". 

 

We spend the rest of the day together, Gerard lying on the sofa while I kneel at his side. We talk for hours, getting to know each other again, kissing and laughing. I stroke Gerard#s hair as he talks and smile at he weird laugh. Just being a normal happy couple for once. 

 

It's getting dark outside by the time I get up again, my knees seized up and sore, but feeling happier than I had done in a while. I lean over to kiss Gerard long and slow before leaving him to go to the kitchen. I get a glass of water for myself and down it, sighing contentedly. 

 

I refill the glass and set it on the kitchen counter, and then go to dig through the freezer for a bag of frozen peas. I take the water and bag of peas to Gerard who smiles gratefully. I help Gerard raise his head enough to drink a little water and then hand him the bag to place where it hurts most. 

 

A loud knock to the door causes us both to jump. Gerard grabs a handful of my hair and pulls me down to his level. 

 

"get a fucking knife, and then answer it"

I'm quick to compile and with a meaningful look at Gerard I walk quietly into the dark hallway. Holding the knife pressed to the back of the door, I carefully slide back the lock chain, turn the key and pull open the door. 

 

"Hey Frank, Brian sent me to come get Tommy" Pete says firmly, trying and failing to make eye contact with me, instead resorting to talking to his feet. 

 

Fuck. 

 

"Ummm..... Sure... Come in" 

 

I back away from the door and let Pete past, before hurriedly shutting the door behind him. I keep the kitchen knife held behind my back as I follow Pete down the hall. 

 

"So how soon does Brian want the kid back" I ask offhandedly, watching the the back of Pete's head. He turns to face me, just by the living room door, through with Tommy is. Lying on my coffee table with his guts exposed. 

 

Fuck. 

 

"Eh, he wants me to keep him at my place for a bit, to clean him up from whatever Gerard has probably done to him. Before he has to start working on clients, you know?" Pete says, with a brave attempt at conversation. looking back to face me.

 

I smirk at him. He gives me a weird look as I stalk over to him, the knife behind my back. He lets out a quiet squeak, when I crowd against him, pinning him to the wall, with no escape. He shudders when I laugh breathily against his cheek and then lick it. He doesn't see me bring the knife out from behind my back, he has his eyes closed, his head turned away. I grope at his crotch, laughing at the noise of discontent he makes. 

 

"No one ever really liked you anyway, you annoying son of a bitch" I laugh. His eyes fly open when I stab him in the gut. The knife plunges in so easily and I moan at the small sound of pain he makes, when I twist the knife, which I then pull out ever so slowly. I can't see his face properly in the dark hall, but it is screwed up in intense pain as I let the dying body of my boyfriends biggest pet peeve, slide to the floor.


	21. Chapter 21

Gerard. 

My whole body aches from the bruises left by Frank the night before. My limbs feel stiff but I’m sure that nothing is broken. Frank is taking forever to answer the bloody door, and it is doing my head in. Sighing in frustration, I am about to shout out to him when he finally returns to the living room. 

Pink in the face and panting slightly, Frank makes brief eye contact before turning to shut the living room door shut behind himself. He turns slowly back around and walks back over to me lying on the sofa. Confused, I look up at him, I raising my eyebrow in question. 

“That was Pete looking for Tommy,” Frank says quietly, dropping to his knees by my side. I give him another look and wait for him to go on. He stares down at his hands, biting his lip. “Brian wants Tommy to go stay with Pete for a bit” Frank gives a short giggle. “He wants Pete to err… clean him up a bit, before his first client.” 

Nodding slowly, I take Franks hand in mine and try to prompt further explanation. “So where is Pete, Frank?” 

“I killed him” Frank tells me. He pulls his hand from mine and raises it up so I can see the smeared blood which coats his tattooed hand and fingers. “He’s out there,” Frank nods vaguely towards the closed living room door. 

Frank misses the small smile that twists its way onto my bruised face. I easily regain his attention by grabbing back his hand and sucking a blood smeared finger into my mouth. We both moan at this action, me at the coppery taste of blood, and Frank at the sight of my lavishing each of his fingers, one after the other, with my tongue. I scrape my teeth over the pad of his thumb, before sucking it into my mouth and hollowing out my cheeks. Frank groans appreciatively, and I pull off with a wet pop. 

Frank pulls back his hand, and wipes my saliva off on his sleep pants. His breathing is uneven and his pupils at blown as he stares hungrily at my mouth. I bit my lip, and moan softly at the intensity of his stare, pinning me in place. 

“Get up here, I want to suck your dick” I tell him calmly. 

“Fuck,” he moans, getting to his feet and climbing up on top of me so he can straddle my chest. Frank is careful when positioning himself, so as to not hurt my bruised chest. I watch the intense look on his face as he pulls his half hard cock from his sleep pants and presses the tip to my swollen lips. 

Lifting my head, I allow my mouth to fall open and Frank pushes his cock inside, moaning quietly. 

“Fuck… Gerard…” 

I hum in response as he begins to thrust his hips, his cock sliding in and out of my mouth. I seal my lips tightly around his length, enjoying the weight of it on my tongue, as it hardens in my mouth. His eyes half shut and his mouth slack, he lets out little whimpering noises as I I massage the underside of his cock with my tongue. Groaning in response, Frank grabs at the arm of the sofa, behind my head, and starts pushing his hips roughly back and forth, fucking my mouth. 

I shut my own eyes and focus on relaxing my throat, allowing Frank to push deeper. My eyes water as he intensifies the speed of his thrusts, my mouth burns from the friction and my neck is straining. I fucking love it. I love the little keening noises Frank makes when I hollow out my cheeks and when I moan at the feel and weight of his cock. 

As I continue to blow Frank, letting him use my mouth, I reach down and undo the zipper to last night’s tight jeans. My own cock is hard and it feels hot in my hand as I pull it out of the tight confines of my jeans, and begin to jackoff. 

Frank is now trembling, I feel him tense up as he makes these desperate choked sounds and pulls himself out of my mouth. I whimper at the loss but increase the speed of my fist, tight around my dick when I hear the telltale sound of skin on skin and Franks gasps of pleasure. 

One more desperate moan and I feel Franks thighs tense up as his hot wet cum splashes across my face, some landing in my open mouth, which I swallow greedily. Frank climbs off of me and kneels by my side, watching me bring myself off. 

“Mmm Gee you look good right now. Covered in bruises, my cum dripping down your face… so hot baby.” 

I moan at Franks words, fisting myself harder, thrusting my hips up off the couch, into my hand, letting out my own little “ah ah ah” sounds. 

“Look at you, you’re so desperate. You like having a murderers cock shoved down your throat don’t you, huh Gee?” 

I can feel my orgasm twisting in my belly, as I get close. I moan like a cheap whore at Frank’s words, my toes curling, as I thumb at the head of my cock. 

“You really are a cock slut, aren't you? Even the dead aren't safe from your whore mouth. Dirty slut.” 

Frank grabs one of my nipples and twists it sharply. I cry out his name as I cum, all over my fist and cloths. 

 

*** 

 

Its late after noon before either of us decide to move or do anything. I get Frank to help me up off the sofa and assist me to the bathroom. 

Wincing in pain I limp along side Frank, clinging to his supporting arm. Beyond the living room door I see the corpse of Pete lying there, propped against the wall. I spit on him and laugh.

Once in the bathroom, Frank sits me down on the toilet and as he turns to run me a bath I see his face, stricken with guilt. 

“Hey. No broken bones, it’s okay.” I reassure Frank, gently. 

He doesn't say anything. Sniffling tearfully he rests a hand on my bruised, cum splattered cheek and gives me a small, teary eyed smile. I turn my head and kiss his fingers, which makes him laugh. 

Frank runs me my bath as I sit quietly, watching him from my seat on the toilet. Muttering to himself Frank runs his arm back and forth through the water, frothing up the bubble mixture. I watch, fascinated, as his bones shift under the tattooed skin of his back. 

The words above Franks first tattoo (a jacklelantern on his upper back) capture my attention. 

“Keep the faith” I read aloud, softly. 

Frank stills. It is as if he has stopped breathing. I watch the tension leave his back, his shoulders sag and his head drops. My own peace at the words seems to radiate between the two of us as Frank finishes up in silence and then helps me into the tub. 

When I had first met Frank, although underage at the time, he already had a couple of tattoos. A scorpion on his neck, purposely done to piss off his parents, he got that not long after his jacklelantern, which was done to represent his birthday being on Halloween. Frank’s fingers were also tattooed when I met him ‘Halloween’ inked across his knuckles, making a statement to anyone who thought of crossing him and assert his rebel status. ‘Bookworm’ down the sides of his fingers just for him, because even rebel punk kids had a soft side.

Brian, who had always loved tattoos, encouraged his youngest whore to spend his earnings on more tattoos. In our last year at Brian’s, Frank got two birds tattooed, one on each hip. These birds represent me and him, and the ups and downs we had faced up to that point. Frank has never told me any of this, but I know him and I know I’m right. 

The hot water soothes my throbbing skin, which Frank washes for me, scrubbing a wet wash cloth tenderly over the bruised flesh. I sigh contentedly as Frank washes my hair for me and then goes over my skin again with the wash cloth, over my upper body. 

I stop him as he goes to move lower this time and take the cloth from him. Frank leaves me to, scrub gently at the more painful of my injuries. I accept Franks help out of the bath tub and giggle when he wraps me in a towel before escorting me back to our bedroom. 

“You should go and get rid of Pete, before someone notices he’s missing. Take him and Tommy’s stuff back to his apartment; make it look like a break in.” Frank nods in understanding at my instructions and kisses me on the cheek.


End file.
